Sunday Morning After
by Hakumei
Summary: Heero wakes up from a wild night and he finds himself in quite a dillema. Yaoi, language.


Title: Sunday Morning After  
  
Disclaimers: The song "Sunday Morning After" belongs to Amanda Marshall, not me. Gundam Wing does not belong to me either, it belongs to a rich company back in Japan, I'm just borrowing their characters for my own personal enjoyment. I'm not making money off of them (even if I am in dire need of cash, it sucks being a university student and not have a job.)  
  
Pairings: ?x1  
  
Warnings: Song fic, Yaoi, a drunk/extremely hung over Heero (Just read, you'll understand), insanity? PWP?  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/canadianna/index.html  
  
On to the Story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
It's a peaceful morning, the birds are chirping, the sun barely enters the room through the partially closed curtains and the only presence of life in the room is the two figures sleeping in a bed, the gentle rise and fall of their chest as they sleep. All off a sudden the little gray cell phone on the night stand to Heero's right begins to ring, disturbing the morning's peace.  
  
"Uh-hello?," he says in a sleepy, groggy voice.  
  
"Heero? Where are you?"  
  
"Jake? What time is it?" Heero asks as he lays his head back on the pillow, not noticing the figure next to him.  
  
"Ummm...it's...1:30...in the afternoon," Jake says with a little uncertainty in his rugged voice.  
  
"Uh," was Heero's million dollar answer.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jake asks with worry and concern in his voice.  
  
"Hang on" Heero was about to grab his glasses from the night stand when someone took his cellphone and threw it to the ground causing it to snap shut and hang up. Heero gaped as he turned over and finally noticed the sleeping figure. The person's head was turned away and he or she had extremely long brown hair that was all over the place. Heero assumed it was a girl, but was not entirely sure. He could tell the person was naked by the way the sheets barely covered his or her hips. Heero groaned as he felt his headache pound into his head, his stomach churning from the effects of over-consumption alcohol.  
  
// I woke up with a killer hangover  
Hope it was worth all this pain  
(I'd do it all over again)  
By the time the party was over  
Tequila was my claim to fame  
(I couldn't remember my name) //  
  
He tried to remember how this person ended up in his bed, it was very much unlike him and out of character for him to actually go out in party, much less well...get fucked? He remembered how Jake somehow managed to drag him out of his office that Friday night and bring him out drinking to a club with the 'boys.' He usually either would stay up late in his office typing away on a new program he was working on or would go home and sleep, maybe rent a movie if he was feeling adventurous.  
  
It was about two years since he quit the Preventers and decided to work in a computer company as he tried to act like a regular civilian, living in incognito. He hadn't seen his fellow ex-Gundam pilots in ages and usually it was Duo who managed to drag him out when he did live with them. But somehow Jake, a fellow coworker, managed to convince him and he then found himself at the Adagio Nightclub, drinking and dancing with people he didn't know in his drunken state, he even remembered dancing with Jake a few times, including a good performance of grinding. Heero knew that Jake swung both ways, and so did he, but what bothered him was Jake was a work-mate, this was the beginning of his problems. Someone then stole his keys after he drank his fifth beer and second tequila shot, he couldn't even remember who. His fuzzy mind told him Jake was the one who took his keys after telling him he wasn't driving home and to call a cab.  
  
// I was dancing with Jake  
When I last saw my keys  
That was my first mistake  
'Cause what happened to me? (oh..) //  
  
Heero vaguely remembered dancing on the tables with random people, sometimes a woman, sometimes a man. Heero frowned as he remembered more things he did and shuddered. The person in bed with him sighed in their sleep as they slept on. The long strands of brown hair tickled Heero's left arm and when he looked down to brush the strands away he then noticed the snake tattoo, it's red eyes and green body snaking around his arm as it stared up at him, causing him to almost scream.  
  
// I look down at my arm, baby  
And something's lookin' back at me  
And I cannot believe it //  
  
He tried to get up out of bed to see if it was one of those washable tattoo's but the pain on his arm confirmed it wasn't and the person in bed with him threw an arm around his waist and brought him closer as he tried to escape the bed and maybe leave with what little dignity he had left.  
  
// Oh my god!  
I woke up with a snake tattoo  
Oh my god!  
And I think that my tongue's pierced too  
Oh my god! Oh my god!  
It's the Sunday morning after, and baby who the hell are you?  
(Ahh....woohoo!) //  
  
Heero tried to gently wake the person next to him but could found his tongue heavier than usual, it was then he noticed he now had a tongue piercing as the stud clicked against his teeth. Heero did not want to remember what else he did but he found memories begin to flood his brain as he began to feel more miserable by the moment.  
  
// I remember yelling, "Hey DJ!&"  
"Jack the volume, I love this song!"  
(And then it all gets hazy)  
And my clothes are selling on e-bay (click me)  
And I don't know what I'm gonna put on  
(Where were my friends to save me?) //  
  
Heero remembered that while he was dancing on the tables after telling the DJ to turn up the music before giving the audience a good little strip show, a redheaded boy took most of the clothes he tossed aside and yelled out to him he'd be selling his clothes on e-bay as he snapped a picture of him. Heero groaned. This was not looking good. He also remembered someone, he couldn't remember who but maybe it was the person next to him grinning and dancing with him in ways that were only meant in a bedroom. People began to cheer before he blacked out and fainted into the person's arms.  
  
// I blacked out I came to  
And it's all such a blur  
Had a blast, I assume  
But I'm really not sure //  
  
Heero vaguely remembered waking up in someone's arms as the person began to kiss him with fiery passion. Heero tried to remember where he was but then looked up and around the room where he was now, his head a little dizzy and fuzzy as he could not recall his surroundings. The curtains were black and white and whoever's bed this was owned a black bed set. The carpet was gray and a fancy oak desk stood at one side of the room with a laptop and many papers scattered about it. On both sides of the bed were night stands with lights and drawers on them, a victorian chair sat in the corner next to a bookshelf. There was a walk-in closet, he could tell by the lock on the door. For once in his short life of nineteen years, Heero could honestly admit he was lost and didn't know where he was, his headache still beating his head like a drummer.  
  
// Exactly where I am now, baby  
Wake up and tell me your name (excuse me)  
'Cause this is insane! //  
  
When Heero finally got his head straight, well as straight as a hung over man could ever get it, he decided to wake the person up that lay next to him and get some answers. He gently shook the person's shoulders causing him or her to groan and mumble a few curse words before sitting up and stretching. When the person finally turned to face him, Heero felt his mouth drop as he stared at a sleepy Duo Maxwell. "Duo?!"  
  
Duo grinned in response. "G'morning Hee-chan," he said sleepily to the confused Heero.  
  
// Oh my god!  
I woke up with a snake tattoo  
Oh my god!  
And I think that my tongue's pierced too  
Oh my god! Oh my god!  
It's the Sunday morning after, and baby who the hell are you?  
(Oh my god! Oh my god!) //  
  
Heero gaped as Duo grinned at him. "Wuz the matter Heero?" Duo asked as he proceeded to snuggle closer to him. Thoughts like: how did I get a snake tattoo, why is my tongue pierced, why does my ass hurt and why is Duo sitting next to me, ran rampantly through his head.  
  
// My alter ego took over and took me on a fantasy ride  
You can take me anywhere twice  
But the second time will be to apologize //  
  
Heero then remembered everything. He remembered dancing on the tables with Duo, going to Duo's house after making out in the bathroom and car as Duo told him how he had been looking for him after telling him how much he cared for him. This proceeded in another makeout session that made Heero blush from head to toe. He remembered before arriving to Duo's, he demanded to get a tattoo and tongue piercing to show how much he loved Duo. Duo who apparently had a fetish for tongue piercings agreed with enthusiasm as they stopped off at a local tattoo place. Heero remembered picking the snake because he liked them as he sat there as the tattoo was imprinted on his arm. After getting the tattoo and tongue piercing he recalled Duo leading him by his hand towards Duo's little black Jetta as they drove off.  
  
Heero noticed Duo watching him curiously as he toyed with some of his hair. Heero blinked and tried to figure out things and remembered that when they arrived at Duo's house he had been carried to Duo's room before things got a little more heated causing Heero to blush even more.  
  
// Oh my god!  
I woke up with a snake tattoo  
Oh my god!  
And I think that my tongue's pierced too  
Oh my god! Oh my god!  
It's the Sunday morning after, and baby who the hell are you?  
Oh my god!  
I woke up with a snake tattoo  
Oh my god!  
And I think that my tongue's pierced too  
Oh my god! Oh my god!  
It's the Sunday morning after, and baby who the hell are you? //  
  
Duo grinned as he noticed Heero blushing and could only help but think with glee he was the one responsible for his lover's blushing. "I guess I should thank Lady Une for letting me move here as the new Preventer manager. I found you at the last place I'd ever expect to find you, a nightclub. But that doesn't matter now, does it Hee-chan?"  
  
Duo smirked as he got on top of Heero and began kissing him, giving Heero a repeat performance of last night. The last thoughts before Heero succumbed to bliss were:  
  
Where am I?  
What am I?  
Who am I?  
How did I?  
  
End.  
  
Insane? Definitely. I can't believe I'd write something like that!!! All because I was walking from my Anthropology class listening to this song. I think I am definitely insane. That's a given, wait until you see my next fic that involves lawn gnomes *sweatdrop* I think I hate Chapters bookstores for ever giving me such a spontaneous idea too....yes...yes...I think I will run and hide now. 


End file.
